Stuck in the Future
by tachibi inuy
Summary: The Inuyasha gang gets stuck in the future. Will they ever get back? Will Inuyasha be jealous of Kagome's new bf? Will Miroku actually find a girl? Will Sango beat up every guy who hits on her and become kendo captain? And why is Seeshomeru popular wit
1. Through the Well

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha or my hottie Seeshomeru.* tear*  But some day…hehehe

~ Tachibi Inuy a.k.a Tae

Chapter One- Pulled In

            "Kagome, go into the well with Shippo and Sango! You'll be safe in your own time!  Hurry, before they get the jewel!" Inuyasha screamed. "Your more worried about the jewel than me!" Kagome was fuming.  First he went and chose Kikyo over her and now this.  Even with that she wouldn't leave him. " I won't leave you to die!" Even if he was an idiot he was her idiot, well possibly Kikyo's, but she didn't want him.  But before she could do anything Shippo and Sango pulled her through the well.  

As the battle raged on Inuyasha fought Seeshomeru  while Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel to devourer Naraku's  bees, but they just kept coming.  " Miroku, go defend Kagome!"  Inuyasha screamed as he pushed Miroku into the well. " Only if I can have my way with her," Miroku yelled back until he was no longer heard.  " Time to leave forever, little brother," Seeshomeru calmly added while grasping Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck.  " You bastard! I can't believe your working for Naraku, again!" Inuyasha replied in a pissed off voice.  Just then Seeshomeru flung Inuyasha into the Bone Eater's well.

            "Well Naraku?" Seeshomeru asked to the empty forest where a hidden Naraku lay watching.  " Thank-you for ridding me of your brother, good-job, and good-bye," Naraku cackled as he threw Seeshomeru into the Bone Eater's well and watch as his bee's sealed the well forever. The jewel of four souls would be his.

            As Seeshomeru landed he heard an "oof" from Inuyasha below him. * Right where he belongs * Seeshomeru thought silently.

Sorry,that was just basic background stuff. Please R+R. Don't worry it gets better.  Next chapter. Miroku and short skirts… Sango and Kendo beating the crap out of any one who hits on her… and Seeshomeru who's very popular with the girls… plus a jealous Inuyasha! Later.

~ Tae


	2. Miroku and Short Skirts

Hey people.  Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post.  I've been super busy with school.  And a mother who is constantly nagging. Also Tian and Pyro etc. are my friends. Anyway,  here's chapter two.

~ Tachibi Inuy a.k.a. Tae

**Chapter 2**

            "We are stuck here!"  Inuyasha screamed.  "Who will stop Naraku now that he has the jewel?" Miroku asked. " For once you said something intelligent, Perv king." Sango added exasperated.  "  Actually, I was making a new chain for it," Kagome interjected while pulling the jewel out of her pocket.  " Anways I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow," Kagome added while yawning.  " But we have to get back!"  Inuyasha yelled back.  " Maybe this school will help us find a way to get home.  I want to go,"  Sango coolly replied.  "Let's rest for now," Seeshomeru interjected.  Eventually they all settled down.  Except for Miroku who waited for Sango to fall asleep till eventually retiring himself to her bed.

Next morning~~~~~~

" Are you coming guys?" Sango asked.  She looked great in one of Kagome's school uniforms with her hair pulled back.  " I'm already educated," Miroku huffed with pride.  " Hey Kagome!" Tian screamed while running through the door full of energy from the 10 packets of pure sugar she had just eaten ( more like inhaled).  " Why did she the sugar," Kaisa sighed while walking in with Tae, Pyro, and Kykura.  "Will any of yo bear my child!" Miroku asked while on his knees in front of the girls. All of them replied "NO!" in unison, except for Tian.  "Who's the perv Kagome?" Tae whispered. " Ignore him. This is my….cousin…. Sango." Kagome answered. Tian began inspecting Miroku until she replied "How much?"  "uuuughhhh…let's go." Kagome said.  "NOOOO!!!!" Miroku cried as the girls left while he was restrained by Seeshomeru and Inuyasha.  " But, but, but…SHORT SKIRTS!" Miroku whined. " We might find jewel shards Inuyasha?!!" Seeshomeru shook his head " You are pathetic."

At School~~~~~~

As the girls approached the school guys began turning their heads as Sango passed by. " Hey pretty girlie *wink*" One said.  "Why your as bad as Miroku!" Sango replied as she threw him at the school's clock tower after kicking him in the balls. " Whoa you sterilized the Kendo captain Sango…" Tae replied. 

Sorry I only have half the chapter.  I have to study… Damn science teacher…  Anyway in the next chap watch out because Miroku joins the girls at school and Sango starts kendo.  And does Seeshomeru actually like one of Kagome's friends? And some Miroku/ Sango action  all in the next chapter.


End file.
